<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Petir by Enenyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452923">Petir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enenyy/pseuds/Enenyy'>Enenyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Septuplet!AU: Side-stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arguments, Family, Fluff, Gen, Mystery, Secrets, Septuplet!AU, nopowers!AU, panic-attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enenyy/pseuds/Enenyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He really used to be a crybaby back then… so he couldn’t help but wonder what made him change. But, then again, thanks to that change, Adudu had become more scared of him and never tried messing with him again.</p>
<p>No wait… that day that Adudu suddenly acted weird around him… that’s when the kid started getting all scared when he was around. Wasn’t that the time after he—</p>
<p>His head suddenly gave a sharp throb.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Septuplet!AU: Side-stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be a one-shot. But it got waaay too long… so it’s gonna be a two-shot (lol) &gt;u&lt; This fic is still based on my septuplet!AU from my IG: @//boboiboygelap, check it out if you’re curious and if you wanna see more silly fanarts of BBB :3</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: I own nothing—except for the plot, drama, angst… you get the drill.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <strong>-BBB-</strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“G-get him off me!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“WAAAH! Let’s get out of here!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“PETIR! STOP!”</em>
</p>
<p>“Petir?”</p>
<p>The boy in the yellow cap looked up from the chocolate drink he was busy making. Tanah hovered beside him, looking worried, “You okay? You kind of zoned out there for a moment”</p>
<p>He looked back down to the drink realizing that the whipped cream had overflowed, making him wince at the mess, “Yeah. I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“That’s the second time you already messed up a good cup of chocolate!” Gopal complained from his seat in the counter, only to be elbowed by Ying.</p>
<p>Petir glared at his friend when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his Grandpa giving him an assuring smile, “Maybe you’re a little tired from school work. You can go home early if you want to. There’s not much customers today, anyway.”</p>
<p>He wanted to protest to that, but as Gopal had said, that <em>was</em> the second time he messed up an order. He would probably be more helpful going home and staying out of their way. So he finds himself nodding silently and taking off his apron without a word.</p>
<p>“I’m going home with you!” Tanah then said, about to take off his own apron but Petir gave him an annoyed look.</p>
<p>“I can go home on my own. Stay here and help Grandpa.” He scowled, “It’s bad enough that Angin left with the other two to do who knows what.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be alright. The two of you can go home. You’re forgetting I used to run this shop all on my own back then.” The elder said with a proud huff.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but Grandpa’s not really getting any younger— OW!“ Gopal yelped as his ear got twisted by the old man.</p>
<p>“You should learn to be respectful with your elders, Gopal!”</p>
<p>“Sorry! Sorry!”</p>
<p>Petir smirked at the hilarious scene before turning to Tanah who hoisted his backpack and handed him his, “You heard Grandpa. Shall we go?”</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but sigh in defeat, “Fine.”</p>
<p>Tanah then turned back to their friends who were still sitting by the counter of the Kokotiam, “What about you guys? You won’t be going home yet?”</p>
<p>“E-err uhm—“ Gopal’s eyes darted between their other friends.</p>
<p>“I—I forgot to write down today’s homework, and was planning to ask these guys.” Fang said in a suspiciously panicked voice.</p>
<p>“M-me too!” Ying said as Yaya nodded beside her in agreement.</p>
<p>“So… all of you guys forgot to write down today’s homework?” Tanah frowned.</p>
<p>“And only Gopal managed to write it down…?” Petir deadpanned, his tone obviously in disbelief. The top three in their class forgetting to write down their homework? Nothing weird about that. Nope.</p>
<p>“What?! You think I’m not responsible enough for that?” Gopal said indignantly.</p>
<p>Petir turned to Tanah whose eyes widened for a moment, a brief look of realization appeared which was immediately wiped off as he smiled, “Of course not. You guys be careful when you go home, then.” He then turned to him, “Come on. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>The eldest septuplet eyed their friends with growing suspicion before following Tanah.</p>
<p>Once they were out of earshot he turned to Tanah, “Okay—what was that all about?”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you haven’t figured it out yet.” The other boy giggled, making Petir scowl at him in annoyance.</p>
<p>“Spit it out already!”</p>
<p>“<em>Okay. </em>What day is it today?”</p>
<p>“It’s Thursday.”</p>
<p>“I meant the date.”</p>
<p>“It’s the 8<sup>th</sup>—<em>oh</em>.” Petir couldn’t believe he didn’t realize it sooner. He couldn’t help but sigh in annoyance at his friends’ antics, “Those idiots. They couldn’t be more obvious.”</p>
<p>“Well, you didn’t figure it out until I pointed it out to you, so I don’t think they did too bad on trying to hide it.” Tanah snickered as he shot him another glare.</p>
<p>“Seriously though, a surprise birthday party?” He huffed, “Isn’t that getting old?”</p>
<p>“You’re probably the only kid who doesn’t like surprise parties.” Tanah teased while bumping his shoulder against him playfully.</p>
<p>“I don’t like being surprised.” He said, scowling at the ground while gripping the straps of his bags tightly, “Especially the party poppers—and… and stuff…--“</p>
<p>“You mean the balloons?”</p>
<p>“GAH! Don’t mention those rubber devils!”</p>
<p>“Relax, Petir. It’s not like they’ll be popping those in the party. They’re just there for decoration!” Tanah assured him, “But if it bothers you that much, I could try and casually mention to our friends your hatred for them—“</p>
<p>“I DON’T HATE THEM AND I’M NOT AFRAID OF THEM!” Petir exploded, face red and hot from embarrassment. The last thing he wanted was for their newfound friends to find out about that one embarrassing detail about him.</p>
<p>After all, it was bad enough that Adudu and his friends knew about it.</p>
<p>It had happened a few years back, when they were younger and were new in Pulau Rintis. They had this classroom party because it was Teacher’s day, and there were a <em>lot</em> of balloons decorated in the classroom. Of course, kids being kids, their classmates thought it would be fun to pop them after getting bored of tossing them around.</p>
<p>That was one of Petir’s worst and embarrassing memories.</p>
<p>He had ended up crying from the loud popping, and was glad that Air and Angin had been in the same class with him. They quickly got him out of the classroom, just after Adudu (who was unfortunately in his class too) had the decency to laugh and mock him for his silly fear.</p>
<p>Petir couldn’t help but scoff at that memory.</p>
<p>He really used to be a crybaby back then… so he couldn’t help but wonder what made him change. But, then again, thanks to that change, Adudu had become more scared of him and never tried messing with him again.</p>
<p>No wait… <em>that day</em> that Adudu suddenly acted weird around him… that’s when the kid started getting all scared when he was around. Wasn’t that the time after he—</p>
<p>His head suddenly gave a sharp throb.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Enough! St-stop!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t do it!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“WAAHH! You’re a monster!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“PETIR! PETIR!”</em>
</p>
<p>“Petir!” He was vaguely aware of someone gripping his arms, but he couldn’t focus. His head was pounding and for some reason, his heart was racing in fear and panic.</p>
<p>He pushed those hands away in alarm and the pained cry was enough to snap him out of whatever panicked haze he was in. The first thing he saw, as his muddled mind cleared up, was Tanah on the ground, wincing as he tried to push himself up.</p>
<p>“Tanah!” He crouched next to him and held out a hand, only for his brother to flinch at the action.</p>
<p>He froze at seeing that, before shaking his head, “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to—“</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” Tanah said as he looked down his hands which was grazed by the rough asphalt, guilt immediately consumed Petir and was about to apologize again when his brother looked up at him, eyes filled with pure concern, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Wha—you’re the injured one here! And you’re asking <em>me</em> if I’m okay?”</p>
<p>“You suddenly stopped walking and went pale.” Tanah said, the concern still not leaving his face, “What happened?”</p>
<p>The scared voices were threatening to come back up again but he quickly pushed them back to his mind, “Just a really bad headache.” And before Tanah could comment, he was already pulling him off the ground, “Come on, we have to get those cleaned up.”</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------</p>
<p>“You should be more careful, next time.” Their Grandpa tsk-ed softly as he examined the small scratches on Tanah’s hands, which were now cleaned and disinfected by Petir.</p>
<p>“Grandpa… it was actually—“</p>
<p>“I was just a little clumsy, sorry.” Tanah interrupted Petir while giving him a meaningful look.</p>
<p>“What’s done is done.” The elder said as he stood up from his crouched position before heading for the door, “I’ll go get ready for our dinner. You stay here.”</p>
<p>Tanah nodded obediently while Angin, who had been sitting on the top bunk above Petir and Tanah, peaked down at them with a look of suspicion as soon as their Grandpa finally left, “Mind telling me what <em>really </em>happened?”</p>
<p>“<em>Angin</em>…” Tanah frowned, “Nothing happened—“</p>
<p>“I pushed Tanah.” Petir spoke as he stood up and glared at his brother, “And for some reason, this idiot is trying to cover up for me even when I didn’t ask for it.”</p>
<p>“Because I didn’t want you to freak out again—“</p>
<p>“I didn’t freak out—“</p>
<p>“Ok, wait—you guys aren’t really making sense right now.” Angin climbs down from his bed, “Mind telling me first <em>why</em> you pushed our mom here?”</p>
<p>Tanah kicked the other in the shin as soon as he got down, “Stop calling me that!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean it!” Petir scowled at the blue-capped boy, “I—“</p>
<p>He stopped, completely unsure of how to continue. Should he tell them about the weird voices in his head? Would they even believe him? He honestly felt like his mind was just messing with him.</p>
<p>Was he… was he going crazy?</p>
<p>“You… what?” Angin asked, looking confused at his sudden pause.</p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>“You said you were having a headache.” Tanah spoke up, “Maybe you could start explaining what the cause was…?”</p>
<p>“You pushed Tanah because of a headache?” Angin said with an incredulous look, only to be kicked on the shin once more, “Ow!”</p>
<p>“Let him talk, Angin.”</p>
<p>Petir sighed at the two as he shook his head, “It’s nothing. I swear.”</p>
<p>“Do you honestly think I’d believe that?” Tanah stood up and crossed his arms, looking extremely irritated, “You’ve been out of it for a while now! Something’s obviously going on with you!”</p>
<p>“Nothing’s going on with me, alright?!” Petir could feel his temper rising as he clenched his fists, “There’s just a lot on my mind!”</p>
<p>“Uhm… guys…” Angin spoke up.</p>
<p>“Then tell us what’s on your mind then!”</p>
<p>“Leave me alone!”</p>
<p>“You know what,” Angin cuts in, “I’m really not that curious anymore…”</p>
<p>Tanah groaned in frustration before taking a deep breath. He looked at Petir sternly, “You’re my brother, Petir. So you know I’m just worried for you—“</p>
<p>“Gosh, you act more like a mom than a brother, just stop it!” Petir growled out swiping a hand between them, “Just because our parents aren’t here doesn’t mean it’s your duty to step up and act like them. You’re the same age as us, stop acting like you’re better than us!”</p>
<p>The voices were back now, and they were slowly getting louder.</p>
<p>“Since when—“ Tanah’s face was now burning red in both anger and frustration, “For someone who’s supposed to be the eldest, you sure are acting immature!”</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <em>“NO! STOP!”</em>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“We’re septuplets… all these eldest and youngest talk is kind of stupid…” Angin weakly pointed out, only to be ignored.</p>
<p>“I’m not immature!” His face was feeling hot, his head was pounding and his heart was beating erratically in his chest as if it was gonna burst,</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <em>“Get off of me!”</em>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“I’m not!”Petir growled out, the ache in his head and chest worsening.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <em>“PETIR! STOP! YOU’RE HURTING HIM!”</em>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“Then stop acting—“ Tanah froze, but Petir couldn’t see his expression, as his vision suddenly blurred and hands were suddenly on him and everything was suddenly too much.</p>
<p>Why was the room suddenly hot?</p>
<p>Why does everything feel so suffocating?</p>
<p>He vaguely heard Angin running out of the room, calling their Grandpa in panic while new footsteps entered.</p>
<p>“Petir—Petir! I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean anything I said!” Tanah was sounding panicked and he could feel his hands rubbing his arms, “Cahaya, what’s happening— I-I don’t know what to do—“</p>
<p>There were voices but he couldn’t make out their words. It was all muffled and… why—why was it so hard to breathe?!</p>
<p>“…panic attack—“</p>
<p>“…calm down…!”</p>
<p>“…I don’t…”</p>
<p>“…everyone… get out…”</p>
<p>A bigger pair of hands gently touched the side of his arms, grip not too firm but just light enough for him to be aware that someone was there.</p>
<p>“…can you do that?”</p>
<p>He didn’t hear the question… what was he talking about? Petir squeezed his eyes shut, unable to hold back the whine that escaped from his mouth as his breathing got worse. The hand suddenly grabbed his clenched one and was placed on something firm and warm.</p>
<p>“Feel that…? Just follow my breathing, grandson.”</p>
<p>It was his Grandpa, “G…Gra…”</p>
<p>“Shh… shh… just breathe with me, hm?” He felt the old man’s chest rise slowly and he tried to follow, only to cough as he choked on air, but the elder only hummed in encouragement, trying to sound calm, “You’re doing good, Petir. Keep going.”</p>
<p>So he did.</p>
<p>It felt like it took forever, but finally, his breathing had slowed. His head was still pounding and his chest felt a little tight, but he could feel the tightness slowly ebbing away. He sniffed rather pathetically and wiped at his face, knowing a few tears must’ve escaped from that breathing problem. He also realized he was sitting on the ground, curled up against the wall.</p>
<p>“Let’s go to the bathroom and have you washed up.” He heard the elder said and arms suddenly wrapped around him and before he knew it he was lifted off the ground.</p>
<p>He wanted to whine and protest that he wasn’t a little kid anymore that needed to be carried around, but instead, he finds himself wrapping his arms around the old man’s shoulder and burying his tear-streaked face against the crook of his neck, letting out a shuddering breath.</p>
<p>“Petir?”</p>
<p>“’Kay…” His words were muffled, but he knew the elder understood.</p>
<p>He kept his head buried like that even when they left the room. He didn’t have to look up to know his brothers were outside waiting for them.</p>
<p>“Grandpa, is he…”</p>
<p>“He’s alright now. Why don’t you boys go down and start dinner without me?” The elder said gently, “Air, can you prepare Petir’s meal? He’ll be eating in his room for now.”</p>
<p>“Okay…”</p>
<p>“I-I can do it, Grandpa!”</p>
<p>“Tanah, your hands are injured. Let Air do this.” He felt his Grandpa rub soothing circles on his back. He didn’t realize he had tightened his grip, “Now go on, your brother needs rest.”</p>
<p>He listened as they eventually walked away, while he and his Grandpa walked towards the bathroom. Now that he felt a little calmed down, he couldn’t help but mentally groan at that moment of weakness.</p>
<p>Just… what happened?</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>“Tanah… what happened?” Petir looked down at his bandaged hands then to his arms that were covered in scratches. He turned to Tanah and Angin who were also covered in injuries.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You… don’t remember?” Angin asked, looking hesitant.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Remember what?” He frowned trying to rack his brain for anything that had happened earlier that day, only to be stopped by the hand on his shoulder. He looked at Tanah who smiled at him softly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t think too much about it. Get some rest for now.” His brother assured, “We’ll talk about this when you wake up.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly, his surroundings melted into the dark, dusty equipment room for their PE class. He was being cornered and two figures hovered over him. They were talking… one of them was holding a sack that looked big… but seemed weightless.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“…payback for humiliating us!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Unlock the door, or I’m telling Teacher Papa!” He threatened, but his heart was pounding and the suffocating space they were in wasn’t helping.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Tell him what?” the annoyingly familiar voice spoke up as he emptied the sack the other was carrying. Balloons suddenly filled the floor, bouncing harmlessly on the ground.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The figure picked up the balloon and squeezed it tauntingly and he couldn’t help but flinch, “As far as I can tell, we’re just going to have a party!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He forced his hands together and—</em>
</p>
<p>Petir sat up with a gasp, his eyes darting around his dark surroundings in panic, before realizing he was in his shared room with Tanah and Angin. It was dark, and one look at the clock, he finds out it was too late in the night for him to be awake.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath, before letting it out slowly.</p>
<p>It was nothing but a silly dream.</p>
<p>But… why did it <em>feel</em> real?</p>
<p>Almost like a memory—</p>
<p>“Petir?” He stiffened at hearing a familiar voice from the bed next to him speak up. There was a shuffling sound and he turned to see Tanah pushing his covers off him, probably to check on him.</p>
<p>“I’m alright, go back to sleep, Tanah.”</p>
<p>He watched as Tanah’s figure froze just as he stood in the middle of the room, about to head to his side.</p>
<p>He sighed as he understood what that reaction was for. It had been a few days since that night he had a ‘panic attack’. The day after that incident, he had given his brothers the cold shoulder and barely spoke to them, unless it was necessary.</p>
<p>It had obviously frustrated them, but they didn’t want to push him further, afraid that another ‘episode’ might trigger another attack. Which in the end, annoyed him and he would end up snapping at them when they would act like he was fragile.</p>
<p>Api would usually take the bait, but Air was always there to drag him away before he could make the situation worse.</p>
<p>But in Tanah’s case, it was different. He had completely ignored his brother almost as if he didn’t exist. Tanah had tried to apologize to him a dozen times, but Petir merely kept silent, not once acknowledging him or his apologies.</p>
<p>He was being petty, he knew. And had felt guilty multiple of times when he noticed how Tanah would hold himself back from acting like his usual worrywart self around Petir, obviously not wanting to piss him off and could actually see how much effort it took for him to not look hurt when he would shrug him off.</p>
<p>It didn’t help when during night time, when Tanah would think he was asleep, he would sense his brother by his bed side, crouched next to his mattress. Then a hand would run gently through his locks in that manner that helped him relax back when they used to be toddlers, which would be followed by a soft ‘good night’ before he heads for his own bed.</p>
<p>He was snapped from his reverie when he heard a sniff. Oh no, was Tanah crying?</p>
<p>“Petir…” His voice sounded soft and shaky, “I know I-I’ve said this a million times… but I’m really… really sorry.”</p>
<p>Now he really felt bad. Here, he ignored his brother for days who did nothing but worry for him and now, said brother was apologizing to him when he should be the one—</p>
<p>Feeling his face heat up at what he was about to do, Petir kicked his covers off of him and quickly approached his sobbing brother. He hesitated as the other hiccupped and struggled trying to wipe his face before finally pulling him into an awkward yet firm hug.</p>
<p>“Stop crying, you idiot.” Petir huffed before taking another deep breath, “You didn’t do anything wrong. And… I’m sorry for ignoring you.”</p>
<p>He felt Tanah shake his head before wrapping his own arms around Petir, “Y-you didn’t—I shouldn’t have—a-acted like I was b-better than you—“</p>
<p>“Can you hear yourself?” Petir scowled, “You never acted like that—I was just—“</p>
<p>Gosh, apologizing was hard but admitting he was wrong was literally taking him his all. He then separated himself from Tanah and placed a hand on his head, “I was being stupid. You’re just really responsible and reliable at times that… I guess it made me think you act like you’re the eldest among us and I guess it made me feel… insecure.”</p>
<p>Tanah’s teary eyes widened visibly from the dim light from their window, before he suddenly finds himself trying to hold back a laugh, “Pfft—“</p>
<p>Petir bristled at that, about to snap at him only to pause as Tanah held up his hands, obviously sensing his embarrassment, “I’m sorry, but it’s just… you obviously don’t see how much you act like the overprotective brother that you are around us.”</p>
<p>“I <em>don’t</em>—“</p>
<p>“I remember back when we were kids you used to be more open and smiled more.” Tanah said, “And maybe you changed now acting all cool and silent… but you’re still our big brother who watches over us and try to protect us from harm.”</p>
<p>“I don’t <em>act</em> cool and silent.” Petir’s face was now burning in embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Sure you don’t—“</p>
<p>A groan from the top bunk of Tanah’s bed interrupted them, “Would you guys shut up and go back to sleep?”</p>
<p>Tanah at least had the decency to look sheepish while Petir glared at the other in annoyance.</p>
<p>“So…” He turned back to Tanah who was speaking in a more hushed tone, “We’re good…?”</p>
<p>His gaze softened as he let the smallest of smiles graced his lips, “Yeah… we’re good.”</p>
<p>He watched as the other’s shoulders sagged in relief, and he turned, about to head back to his bed when he felt Tanah grab him by the arm, “Wait, a while ago, why’d you wake up? Were you having trouble breathing again?“</p>
<p>Then he felt annoyance replace the warm feeling from earlier “No… it was nothing. Just a stupid nightmare.”</p>
<p>“What was it about?”</p>
<p>“Tanah—“</p>
<p>“Just humor me. I’ve been worried, and you ignoring me for the past few days wasn’t helping.” Petir immediately felt the guilt from those few days and couldn’t help but sigh in defeat.</p>
<p>“I was actually dreaming of that time when we came home covered in injuries. You, me and Angin.” Petir didn’t notice the way Tanah stiffened as he finds himself remembering how confused he was waking up in his bed covered in bandages and injuries he didn’t remember, “It’s been two years, but I still think it’s weird that I don’t remember us falling in a ditch in school.”</p>
<p>“Well… you did hit your head pretty hard.” Tanah said, his tone getting smaller as he let him go, “Anyway, Angin’s right. We should be getting some sleep. We still have school later.”</p>
<p>Petir raised an eyebrow at this, he thought his brother would make him go into more detail and try to comfort him or something— like how he usually was with Api, who was more prone with nightmares. He couldn’t help but shrug, at least he gets to finally sleep.</p>
<p>“By the way…”</p>
<p>He sighed as he was just about to settle in his bed. He turned to Tanah who was tucking himself in his own bed, “What?”</p>
<p>“Happy birthday.”</p>
<p>He blinked before looking at their digital clock, showing the date was indeed the 13th of March. He huffed before burying himself further into his blankets and pillows.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday, Tanah.”</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------</p>
<p>“I can’t wait for school to be over!” Api exclaimed in excitement, “Then we’d get to celebrate and eat pizza and ice cream and cake—“</p>
<p>“The day just started.” Cahaya rolled his eyes at the red-capped boy, “You’re going to have to be a little more patient.”</p>
<p>The septuplets were currently on their way to school, surprisingly earlier than usual due to the excitement of the day.</p>
<p>“I wonder what we’ll be having later!” Daun immediately clung to the youngest septuplet, face bright and excited, “Aren’t you excited, Cahaya?”</p>
<p>“Of course, I am. But we have classes. So we should focus on that first.” Cahaya said as he pat his brother on the head.</p>
<p>“I still don’t understand why we had to wake up so early though…” Came a sleepy voice behind them, they turned to see their chubby brother yawning, looking absolutely drowsy, “It’s our birthday right? We have the right to sleep in a little longer.”</p>
<p>“That’s not how it works…” Cahaya deadpanned, only to be ignored by his overexcited brothers. So he turned to the eldest septuplet, “Hey, Petir. Say something to them.”</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Petir wasn’t listening to him either, as he finds himself watching Tanah and Angin who were lagging behind the group, talking amongst themselves. He frowned as he noticed how serious their discussion looked.</p>
<p>“You might trip if you don’t look at where you’re going.” He jumped and glared at Cahaya who was smirking at him in amusement.</p>
<p>“It’s good to see that you finally made up with Tanah.” Daun chirped beside Cahaya, “And just on time too! Our birthday would be sad if you guys were still fighting.”</p>
<p>He ignored them and asked instead, “Do you guys know what those two knuckleheads are talking about?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” Cahaya said, turning to them as well.</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s for our birthday party!” Api exclaimed in excitement.</p>
<p>“They look too serious to be discussing about a birthday party.” Air pointed out before breaking into another yawn.</p>
<p>“Hmmm…” Daun pouted, “It’s probably a serious secret we shouldn’t know about!”</p>
<p>“What makes you say that?” Petir frowned, his suspicion growing.</p>
<p>“Well for one, they’re really far away like they don’t want us to hear whatever they’re talking about. And Angin looks really serious for someone who usually isn’t.” Daun pointed out cheerfully.</p>
<p>This observation stunned them to silence and Cahaya couldn’t help but give his brother a noogie, “I sometimes wonder if you being dense is all just an act!”</p>
<p>“Hehe~”</p>
<p>“A secret, huh…” Petir mumbled when last night suddenly flashed in his mind. Tanah’s odd behavior when he shared about his dream made him feel that something was off, “Do you guys remember when Angin, Tanah and I came home all injured?”</p>
<p>“Hmm! Oh! You mean that time you almost gave Grandpa a heart attack?” Api exclaimed as he raised his hand.</p>
<p>“You really did scare us that time. I remembered how weird it was that you guys hadn’t come home and it was getting late.” Air muttered, nose scrunched in worry, “Grandpa was just about to call the school and police when you guys suddenly came home all roughed up like you got into a fight. It was worse that you were knocked out.”</p>
<p>“Roughed up…?” Petir almost halted in his steps, “Like… how?”</p>
<p>“Like you were covered in bruises and scratches.” Air explained with a frown.</p>
<p>Petir may not be the smartest of their siblings, but he could tell that something was off with their story, “Were we covered in dirt or mud…?“ After all, they did say they fell in a ditch.</p>
<p>“No…” Daun tilted his head in confusion, “Unless you guys fought with Adudu on some mud patch—“</p>
<p>“Adudu?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! Tanah and Angin said you guys got into a fight with—“</p>
<p>“Daun. Stop!” Cahaya who had been eerily silent suddenly spoke up, eyes wide and panicked as if realizing something, he then turned to Petir, “Petir, look… it’s not—“</p>
<p>But Petir was having none of it as he finds himself turning around and stopping the two who had been too engrossed with their discussion, “What are you hiding from me?”</p>
<p>“Petir what—“ Petir grabbed Angin by the collar, feeling his annoyance grow, “What. Are. You. Hiding?!”</p>
<p>“Petir, let go of Angin, now!” Tanah exclaimed pushing his brother off and successfully separating them. He then stood in front of Angin protectively, expression filled with shock, “What’s gotten into you?”</p>
<p>“That thing we talked about last night… what <em>really </em>happened?!” He demanded anger slowly replacing his irritation and Tanah’s face paled for a moment.</p>
<p>“We fell in a ditch—“</p>
<p>“That’s not what these guys said!” He pointed at the others who immediately flinched, “What are you hiding from me?!”</p>
<p>He was scared for some reason. His dream from last night and the voices… the voices… they sounded familiar now that he thought about it—</p>
<p>Angin held up his hands in a placating manner, “Petir—I don’t think it’s best—“</p>
<p>“What would you know about what’s best or not?!”</p>
<p>“Why are you getting all so worked up about this?” Tanah asked as he reached to touch his arm but Petir slapped his hand away, “It happened a long time ago—“</p>
<p>“Something big must’ve happened that you’re not telling me anything!” And it was driving him crazy finding out what it was. Something was wrong—he didn’t know how he could tell, but he was sure of it.</p>
<p>“Petir, please calm down…” Air said, trying to sound soothing, but he merely glared at him.</p>
<p>“We are not discussing this.” Tanah said in finality. His face set in determination, and that only seemed to make him angrier, the pounding in his head suddenly growing without him realizing that it had been there for a while now, and the voices were back.</p>
<p>Desperate… pleading… scared…</p>
<p>“P-Petir, let’s go to school, yeah?” He registered someone touching his shoulder, but emotions were high and the voices were getting louder and for a moment the world was just a blur, and everything didn’t make sense… and—</p>
<p>And he felt his hand collide on something, hard.</p>
<p>The horrified call of his name was enough to quickly get him back to his senses.</p>
<p>His brown eyes widened to see Tanah crouching in front of Angin who looked dazed on the ground, his left side of the face red and slowly swelling.</p>
<p>Did he just… did he just hit Angin? He looked at his hand that definitely stung and suddenly he was being pulled away by Cahaya.</p>
<p>“Get a hold of yourself, Petir!” His brother said blocking him from the duo. Daun and Air was quick to head towards Tanah and Angin, while Api stood his ground next to Cahaya, glaring at Petir threateningly.</p>
<p>“You went too far!” The red-capped boy scowled, “You didn’t have to go and hit your own brother like that!”</p>
<p>“I-I didn’t mean it—“ He quickly said, his anger now disappearing into horror as it finally sunk in… he just hit his own brother… how could he—</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter if you did or didn’t.” Cahaya frowned, eyes narrowed, “The damage has been done. I thought you were better than this, Petir.”</p>
<p>“I swear! I was…--”</p>
<p>“We’re going ahead.” Tanah suddenly spoke up beside them. Petir clenched his fists when he noticed that Tanah was avoiding his gaze, “We’ll bring Angin to the school clinic so he could get some ice.”</p>
<p>“You sure you don’t want to go home?” Cahaya frowned, watching as Angin was being led by their other brothers towards the direction of their school.</p>
<p>“He says he’s fine.” Tanah said with a sigh, obviously wanting to go home as well for Angin’s sake, “And I couldn’t get him to change his mind… so… I guess I’ll be seeing you guys at school.”</p>
<p>Petir watched as the other was about to walk off, “Tanah… wait—“</p>
<p>“Maybe I was wrong about you, Petir.” Tanah stopped before turning with a pained look, “You’re changing… but I don’t think I like what you’re becoming.”</p>
<p>And with that he stormed off, trying to catch up with Angin and the others while Petir could only stand there, frozen. He knew he should go and apologize… but right now, he just felt lost.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <em>To be continued…</em>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole morning was… a blur. Petir arrived at the classroom, somber and irritated no thanks to the girls that would gawk and squeal at him. He immediately saw his friends gathered around Angin and Tanah, and he thought they would give him the cold shoulder but was surprised when they greeted him like nothing happened.</p><p>He soon realized that the two didn’t tell them anything… not wanting to ruin the day or probably the surprise they were obviously hiding in the lockers at the back of the classroom.</p><p>Or they were probably trying to protect him from looking like a bad guy on their birthday.</p><p>That thought ticked him off and he brushed past them with an annoyed scowl before settling in his own seat. He stubbornly looked out of the window, wanting them to get the message that he didn’t want to talk to anybody at that moment.</p><p>“Someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed.” Fang had muttered, though they fortunately haven’t bothered him since then.</p><p>He couldn’t focus on the lessons as the morning finally started. His thoughts were scrambled as he kept going back to those moments he had pushed Tanah and hit Angin.</p><p>He didn’t understand why he had done those things. He could never lay a finger on them no matter how angry he got. He was their brothers, he can never hurt them!</p><p>He remembered how his dad had told him to watch over his siblings, just when they were about to board their train and leave their home town. He remembered those eyes filled with so much expectation and confidence for him that he couldn’t help but feel proud that his father would entrust him such trust.</p><p>But now…</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <em>“G-get him off me!”</em>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <em>“WAAHH! You’re a monster!”</em>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <em>“PETIR! STOP! YOU’RE HURTING HIM!”</em>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p><p>“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~!” He gasped and almost fell out of his chair when he heard the pop of the party poppers, he turned to see his friends enter the classroom (how did he not notice that morning classes had ended?!), Gopal holding a cake while Fang trailed behind him holding some balloons. He would have found it funny with the way the spiky-haired child looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there, but he finds himself being dragged by Ying to stand next to Angin and Tanah who were busy laughing at them.</p><p>It must’ve been a comical sight, with him being stiff as a board while his brothers beside him looked like they were having the time of their lives.</p><p>After they sang the whole song, Gopal practically shoved the cake in front of them, “Now blow and make a wish!”</p><p>He obviously just wanted to eat the cake as soon as possible.</p><p>“Wait! Wait! Let’s take a picture of them blowing it while holding the balloons!” Yaya then suggested as she took the balloons Fang held and offered it to Petir who froze up.</p><p>Angin stiffened while Tanah immediately hesitated, eyes darting between Petir and the balloon with worry, “Wait, Yaya—that’s not really necessary.”</p><p>“Hm? Why not?”</p><p>A snicker from their classmates who were watching, made them turn to see Adudu looking thoroughly amused, “Yeah! Why <em>not</em>, Tanah?” His eyes landed on Petir, “Afraid that it might pop?”</p><p>Petir growled and gave the scariest glare he could muster, which successfully got the bully to back down with a terrified squeak.</p><p>Before anyone else could comment, Petir grabbed the string harshly, trying not to show his hands that were shaking as his eye twitched when he felt the ache in his head grow, “Let’s just get this over with.”</p><p>Already used to the other’s grumpiness, their friends just shrugged it off as Yaya gave Tanah and Angin their balloons.</p><p>“You okay?” Tanah asked worriedly beside him as they leaned forward to the cake.</p><p>Oh so <em>now</em>, he wanted to talk to him, “Just <em>peachy</em>.”</p><p>Ying held up her camera, “Alright, you ready? At the count of three!”</p><p>Petir for, some reason, couldn’t help but look at Adudu who was scowling at the back of the class… when suddenly, his dream from last night flashed before his eyes just as Daun’s words echoed at the back of his mind.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <em>“Yeah! Tanah and Angin said you guys got into a fight with—“</em>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p><p>The two dark figures in the supply room were replaced by Adudu and Probe. Adudu was holding the balloon, his voice annoying and mocking as he spoke, <b><strong><em>“As far as I can tell, we’re just going to have a party!”</em></strong></b></p><p>“1!”</p><p>He was slowly remembering now… the tightness in his chest suddenly worsened as he looked at the balloon he held. Adudu… he… he trapped him in that supply room.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <em>“This is payback for humiliating us!”</em>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p><p><b><strong><em>“Not my fault you guys fell for my brothers’ pranks.” </em></strong></b>He had retorted also knowing that whatever happened they fully deserved it for being big bullies. He turned, about to leave only to realize the door was locked, <b><strong><em>“Unlock the door, or I’m telling Teacher Papa!”</em></strong></b></p><p>“2!”</p><p>His breath hitched, though he tried to keep his face carefully neutral not wanting others to see he was on the verge of another panic attack as more of the memories slowly resurfaced.</p><p>Balloons… there were a lot of balloons on the dusty ground… they must’ve thought it was funny to watch the popular kid cower in fear as they popped them all one by one. The popping and the laughter of the two idiots echoed in his head—he didn’t realize he was loosening his grip on the balloon string he held as he tried to keep himself together.</p><p><em>“Enough! St-stop!” </em>He had yelled and cried, but Adudu held up another balloon, squeezing it,<em> “Don’t do it!”</em></p><p>“3!”</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <em>POP!</em>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p><p>He bit his tongue hard at the sudden sound, not able to comprehend the confetti that popped out from the party popper Ying held, nor the cake that was suddenly smashed on their faces after Angin and Tanah blew their candles.</p><p>There were indignant cries from his brothers while Yaya scolded Gopal. Ying and Fang laughing good-naturedly behind them and their other classmates joined in.</p><p>He just stood there, stiff, even when his brothers started laughing along with them. The laughter was getting louder, morphing into Adudu and Probe’s mocking ones, back to his memories in the supply room.</p><p>He remembered their laughter had turned into horrified screams when he suddenly snapped from the fear and anger and had launched at them, scratching, biting and hitting them.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <em>“G-get him off me!”</em>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <em>“WAAAH! Let’s get out of here!”</em>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p><p>He was blinded by range and was out of control. He vaguely heard the door slamming open and hands were on him, trying to pull him off Adudu. He practically screamed and turned to shove—</p><p>“Petir?” Someone was holding his hand, he blinked, he realized it was Tanah. He watched as that face covered in icing morph into worry as his hand continued to tremble, “What’s going on? Come on, talk to me.”</p><p>But his voice wasn’t coming out. His other hand was still gripping the accursed balloon like it was his lifeline. He finds himself slowly looking at the balloon, feeling a moment of horror as he now understood why his brothers didn’t want to tell him of that incident.</p><p>“Petir…?“ Tanah repeated his name uncertainly as he held the balloon in his hands. He ignored the other’s wide eyes when he curled his fingers on the inflated rubber before slowly applying pressure against it, Tanah grabbed his arm in alarm, “If you do that—‘</p><p>The loud pop silenced the noisy chatter of the classroom.</p><p>All eyes were now on him, the room was getting stuffy and he could feel the stares tingling the back of his skin. He vaguely heard Gopal mutter, “I knew the cake thing was a bad idea,” before being elbowed by Fang.</p><p>He could feel the tightness in his chest suffocating him and his breath was slowly picking up. Angin took this cue to approach the two, sensing something was off, “Why don’t we… uhm… get some fresh air?”</p><p>His brother was about to grab his shoulder but he slapped it off. He noticed how the other flinched and guilt consumed him as he remembered how Angin had been jumpy around him after the day of that incident.</p><p>Why didn’t he notice it before?</p><p>“Wait—where are you going?”</p><p>“Bathroom.” His voice sounded strangled and breathless, he ignored Tanah’s alarmed look and quickly escaped before they can catch up to him. He quickly wiped his face with his sleeve, trying to get the icing off as much as he can and broke into a run.</p><p>He could hear his brothers calling him, trying to run after him, which was futile. He had always been the fastest among the septuplets (and thus, was hated by his brothers when it came to playing tag).</p><p>He almost tripped running down the stairs as his vision blurred. It was getting harder to breathe—he needed—he needed to be alone. Away from the prying eyes, away from his brothers, away from everything.</p><p>He was vaguely aware of the grass and dirt against his shoes, still trying to outrun those memories that were slowly consuming him.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <em>“PETIR! STOP! YOU’RE HURTING HIM!” </em>
    </strong>
  </b>
  <em>That was Tanah trying to pull him off of Adudu, he shoved him off with a scream, not caring how his brother hit the wall hard. Probe was next to hold him back and had successfully got him away from Adudu who was already in tears, <b><strong>“WAAHH! You’re a monster!”</strong></b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>His classmate immediately pushed himself off the ground and ran out, Probe was next to follow looking just as scared. He scowled and was about to make chase but Angin tackled him to the ground, he struggled wildly not caring that he was hurting his brother as he flailed his arms hitting and scratching the other off of him</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <em>“PETIR! STOP!”</em>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Another pain shot up his head as he stopped in front of the familiar supply room. He looked up, his breath hitching and he wasn’t sure if it were really his brothers calling his name desperately or just his memories resurfacing again but he finds himself entering the dark room.</p><p>Angin and Tanah’s screams trying to get him to stop echoed almost realistically in the dusty walls and he shook his head, trying to get them out of his head.</p><p>He caused those injuries. On his brothers.</p><p>They kept it from him, not wanting him to find out.</p><p>He couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him as he collapsed on the ground while leaning against the wall. He quickly curled up, his breathing speeding up, his surroundings blurring and all the sounds outside muffling into incoherencies.</p><p>How can he move on from this?</p><p>How could he fail at being a brother?</p><p><b><strong><em>“Petir! PETIR!”</em></strong></b> <em>They were trying to snap him out of his rage—they were trying to—</em></p><p>A soft touch of his clenched fists made him jump, but he did not dare look up and kept his face buried in his knees.</p><p>“Petir? Petir… can you hear me?” It was Tanah… he was sure of it. Only he would be this gentle despite all the stupid things he had done.</p><p>“Can you look at me, please?”</p><p>He can’t… he just—he can’t.</p><p>“O…okay you don’t have to—why don’t we try to slow your breathing, instead?” He sounded so scared and unsure, <em>was Tanah scared of him?</em> “Come on, let’s-let’s breathe together…”</p><p>He can’t… hecan’thecan’thecan’t—</p><p>The hand holding his tightened, successfully grounding him for a moment as he listened to his brother’s exaggerating breathing, trying to get him to follow.</p><p>He wanted to follow but it was so hard— he couldn’t control any part of him anymore— his stupid breathing, his stupid tempers, his stupid actions—</p><p>“Petir… <em>please</em>,” His brother sounded like he was close to tears now, “If this keeps up—I—I don’t want you passing out!”</p><p>“Tanah…?” A tentative voice spoke up from afar, “Is everything okay?”</p><p>“He’s not responding to me—“ Tanah gave another firm grip to his hand, trying to get his attention, “I-I don’t—“</p><p>For a moment, he felt that familiar guilt at hearing the other’s desperate tone. Petir never liked it when his brothers were in distress, he had always been there to make sure they weren’t alone… and that they could rely in him.</p><p>He was the eldest after all.</p><p>“M-maybe we should call in the others and help move him—“</p><p>“But Grandpa said we shouldn’t crowd him when he’s like this!” Tanah insisted sounding even more stressed, “I’m so… <em>useless</em>— “</p><p>He finds himself gripping Tanah’s hand at hearing that, causing the other to freeze. Another hand held his and Tanah tried to sound calm, “Petir… please breathe with me.”</p><p>He tried to move his head into a nod, and immediately felt the other’s grip tighten even more. He forced himself to follow the other’s breathing, slowly looking up and seeing Tanah’s blurry face in front of him and Angin’s figure by the door.</p><p>This went on for a while, Petir sputtering and coughing as he forced himself to breathe normally, and Tanah encouraging him in between those fits. Their hands not once letting go as he finally was able to breathe normally.</p><p>He quickly wiped the tears on his face as his brothers decided it was safe to enter. For a moment it was silent and Petir knew he should be the one to speak up first, to signal them that he was all good.</p><p>“I remembered everything now.” He finds himself saying, instead.</p><p>“Remember what?” Angin asked as he crouched next to him and took his other hand, looking just as worried as Tanah.</p><p>“What happened here… with Adudu…” He looked up at Angin then Tanah, eyes sharp, “…and with you guys.”</p><p>“That was in the past now.” Tanah said calmly, looking at his other brothers hesitantly, “Let’s just forget about it.”</p><p>“Easy for you to say.” He snarled, “When it wasn’t you who was beating his brothers up.”</p><p>“What?!” Cahaya exclaimed looking at them in surprise, “We didn’t know about this!”</p><p>Petir frowned, “I thought you knew—“</p><p>“The only thing we knew was that you guys ran into trouble with Adudu.” Air said, looking just as confused, “And for some reason, Tanah and Angin didn’t want to tell Grandpa and you the truth.”</p><p>“They tried keeping it from us too, but Cahaya immediately noticed something wasn’t right with the ‘falling into a ditch’ story.” Daun spoke up looking guilty, “It was a long time ago, I forgot that it was actually supposed to be a secret.”</p><p>“I guess now we know why they wanted to keep it a secret.” Api huffed.</p><p>He finds himself pulling his hand off Angin’s grip, “Why did you have to go and keep this from me?! I hurt you—I should’ve—“</p><p>“You didn’t mean it! We know you didn’t!” Tanah said trying to calm him, “And what you did with Adudu and the Probe may have went a little too far but—“</p><p>“Too far—?! They locked me up here and popped a sack full of balloons while I cried for them to stop before finally snapping at them!” Petir exclaimed eyes burning with tears as he couldn’t help the shame from those memories, “And <em>I’m</em> the one who went too far?!”</p><p>The stunned silence that followed wasn’t what he expected.</p><p>“He did… <em>what</em>?” Angin asked looking both horrified and actually angry. A rare look for his usual happy-go-lucky sibling.</p><p>“Wha—y-you… didn’t know?” Petir asked, completely dumbfounded as the rest shook their head.</p><p>“That… should’ve explained the pieces of rubber that was mysteriously found by the teachers here.” Cahaya muttered looking utterly appalled, “I can’t believe those idiots would stoop so low. Phobias are no laughing matter.”</p><p>“If we had known…” Tanah’s hands were trembling as he clenched them into fists, “We wouldn’t have kept this from Grandpa at all. We thought that you would get in trouble if we told Grandpa—since Adudu wouldn’t tell us what happened, we had no proof on who started the fight… it was… it was bad enough that when we found you beating them up— we thought—“</p><p>“You thought… that <em>I</em> started it.” Petir finished for him, understanding dawning his features.</p><p>“Adudu’s gonna pay for this.” Api actually growled out, before heading for the door about to walk out only to be held back by Air, “That’s not a good idea, Api. Calm down. You’ll just create more problems.”</p><p>Daun looked miserable, “T-then what should we do?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Petir then spoke up, trying to push down the feeling of betrayal that his brothers had actually thought that <em>he</em> had started the fight, “It’s just like you said. It was all in the past now. We should just move on—”</p><p>“This was all my fault.” They all turned to Tanah who wasn’t looking up anymore, “I should’ve realized something was wrong with the way you acted… the doctor even said that your black-out must’ve been caused by a trauma—I…”</p><p>“Tanah…-“</p><p>“And now you’re having panic attacks because we tried keeping a secret thinking we were trying to protect you, but in the end, it did more harm than good!” Tanah sniffed trying to hold his tears back, “I’m so sorry—I’m sorry for being such an idiot—”</p><p>“You’re <em>not</em> an idiot!” Petir scowled, feeling irritated as he grabbed his brother’s arm, getting him to look at him.</p><p>“Listen— <em>yes</em>, I feel a little betrayed that you even thought that I started this whole mess… but I guess if the situation was reversed… I would have done the same thing.” He admitted as he kept his firm gaze on Tanah’s teary eyes, “You were trying to protect me… from reacting the way I did now, after finding out that I hurt you guys and, didn’t want me to get blamed over a matter you had no proof of. It… isn’t exactly ideal, because keeping secrets would always blow up in your face—but I really would’ve done the same thing.”</p><p>And he would do it a hundred times over if it meant protecting his brothers from the pain he had to go through. So, he really meant it when he said that he understood Tanah’s reason for his decision.</p><p>But…</p><p>He was the eldest. He would never admit it out loud, but he would do everything in his power to protect his brothers. And all the secrets had really done a lot of harm… if he wanted to ensure that nothing like this could happen again—</p><p>“Ok, listen up.” He spoke up as the silence that fell started becoming a little too heavy, “From now on, no more secrets.”</p><p>“But you just said—“</p><p>“I know what I said.” Petir scowled at their youngest who shrugged in response as if to say ‘just saying’.</p><p>Sometimes he felt like Cahaya just enjoyed messing with him.</p><p>He took Tanah and Angin’s hands, his tone strict and firm, “But I really don’t want a repeat of this.”</p><p>The others exchanged looks making him sigh in annoyance.</p><p>“If you want to make it up with me…” Petir glared at them threateningly, “No. More. Secrets. At least, just the big ones.”</p><p>Api and Daun nodded their heads hastily—they were not good at keeping secrets anyway. Cahaya sighed before nodding as well, “It’s not like I have anything to share.”</p><p>Air mumbled something that may or may not have sounded like a confirmation. Petir frowned about to tell him to speak up but was suddenly tackled into a bear hug by Angin and Tanah, making the boy sputter in embarrassment.</p><p>“No more secrets.”</p><p>-----------------------------------------</p><p>It was fortunate that it was their birthday that day, since they had ended up arriving late for their afternoon classes. The teachers let them off the hook, just that once. It may also had something to do with Tanah. He was always the teacher's favorite, though he doesn’t seem to realize it.</p><p>Petir had also insisted that they don’t tell their Grandpa about the little episode he had earlier, not wanting to worry the elderly. This, of course, got him some disapproving stares from his brothers… and also friends whom they had no choice but to tell everything since it was impossible to hide it from them after Petir had walked out of the classroom like that after their surprise.</p><p>“What happened to the ‘no more secrets’ deal?” Angin pouted.</p><p>“That was for us,” Petir scowled, “And it’s our birthday today. I don’t want to ruin the day and have Grandpa worry about something that’s already over.”</p><p>“I still can’t believe you’d keep something like this from us.” Yaya then interjected, looking hurt, “If we had known about your phobia, we would have tried to leave out the balloons and party poppers.”</p><p>“It wasn’t something worth mentioning.” Petir mumbled, glaring at his bag as he zipped it close.</p><p>“I bet he just didn’t want us to make fun of him.” Fang said while he rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I doubt you guys wouldn’t.” Tanah raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Okay, yeah. We would, but at least we would know when not to overstep.” Fang insisted, “Besides, friends are supposed to make fun with their friends’ insecurities at times too, you know? That’s what friendship is all about.”</p><p>Ying hits him on his shoulder, “That’s <em>not</em> what friendship is about, stupid!”</p><p>“Who are you calling stupid?!”</p><p>“It’s normal to be scared of something.” Gopal said with a nod of his head, “I mean I’ve got my own fears—Dad’s hitting stick, Yaya’s cookies—“</p><p>“What was that?!”</p><p>Petir rolled his eyes at his friends’ antics, but was appreciative of their effort on trying to keep the atmosphere light. The lingering heaviness he felt lifting a little at being able to finally share that one secret to them.</p><p>“We should get going! Grandpa’s probably waiting for us at home.”</p><p>And with that, they said their goodbyes and left school, meeting up with their brothers by the school gates before heading for the direction of their home.</p><p>Petir still couldn’t believe the things that had happened that day, and somehow all the stress and emotional rollercoaster finally kicked in and exhaustion had made itself known as the septuplets and their Grandpa were in the middle of enjoying the huge birthday dinner made by the elder.</p><p>They had decided a small party with just their little family was the best kind of party.</p><p>Petir managed to hide his exhaustion for a couple of minutes by stifling a yawn and just being his usual silent broody self, but Tanah, being the worrywart he was, eventually noticed his slumped figure and one-worded replies.</p><p>“Alright, time for desserts! Who wants cake?” Their Grandpa asked which was eventually answered by enthusiastic hands of the trio troublemaker. The remaining septuplets answering in a calmer manner.</p><p>“Grandpa, can we watch Detective Conon while eating cake?” Tanah asked.</p><p>“Of course, why not?” He said as he took out the small plates and forks, “You go ahead and watch, while I take care of this.”</p><p>They all cheered and headed for the living room while Air stayed behind to help the elder with the cake. Api and Angin were arguing which episode to watch as they prepared the DVD while Cahaya just settled himself on the ground, a book already in his hand. Daun immediately took his place beside him as he settled comfortably against his side making the youngest septuplet smile warmly.</p><p>Petir took his seat at the side of the couch, before looking around, realizing Tanah wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He was about to ask where he was only to hear footsteps rushing down the stairs. He turned to see his brother heading towards him carrying a fluffy blanket before quickly taking his place next to Petir.</p><p>“So that you’ll feel warm and comfy!” Tanah had explained cheerfully as he settled the blanket over him, making the eldest blush.</p><p>“This isn’t necessary—“ Tanah just shushed him as he made sure the blanket was well placed before settling comfortably next to him, looking up as the show finally started, Api grumbling all the way as he and Angin sat next to Daun on the floor.</p><p>Air and their Grandpa had arrived with their cakes and had joined to watch them.</p><p>It was at the part where Conon was investigating the crime scene when Petir’s eyelids grew heavy. He eventually couldn’t fight off the exhaustion he felt and was vaguely aware of someone taking away his plate and a hand gently guiding his head to a shoulder.</p><p>His eyes were close now and he could feel the familiar action of small fingers running through the locks of his hair in that soothing manner that always made him feel at peace.</p><p>He eventually falls asleep just as the other muttered, “Good night, Petir.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Everything was finally normal the next day, well… as normal as it could get as a certain sibling decided to tell Grandpa everything that had happened. Petir wanted to get angry at Tanah for being a tattletale but didn’t have the heart to do so.</p><p>Knowing how much guilt the other had to carry, it was only a matter of time before the third septuplet would spill.</p><p>His Grandpa, had first, scolded them for hiding something so big from him and had actually grounded them for two weeks, before eventually asking Petir about his wellbeing and whether he needed to talk to someone about this, whether it was a therapist or even their school’s guidance council.</p><p>The eldest septuplet didn’t like the idea of opening up to some random strangers but seeing the sad look on his Grandpa’s face made him reconsider, “I’ll think about it, Grandpa. Don’t worry.”</p><p>(Though he ended up going anyway, just in case.)</p><p>He really didn’t think it was necessary. After what he had gone through and having his brothers and friends support him-- it made him feel like that the next ‘panic attack’ won’t be happening for a very long time.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>They did, however, kept one secret from their Grandpa.</p><p>It was about a certain bully, named Adudu, and his friend, Probe— who were found tied to a tree covered in mud and leaves one late afternoon, screaming profanities to a certain trio.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <em>The End</em>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>